


just wondering

by dadcastellanos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was just wondering,” she starts, accidentally louder than she means to be and lurching forward at the same moment. She leans against the desk slightly, swallowing and grimacing, embarrassed. “Um. About Luke Skywalker,” and she taps her fingers against the desk, suddenly losing her energy.</p><p>-Rey asks Leia what she can expect her first time meeting Luke. super fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wondering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/gifts).



> hello songstress! hopefully this is amusing & adorable enough for you! =w= I love the idea of Leia & Rey being close, so I was all too happy to write about it for you. enjoy!

            She’s been sitting in this chair outside Leia Organa’s office for only two minutes now and she’s already wiggling so hard the chair is moving. Rey chides herself: stop it, what are you, four?; this is ridiculous. She’s about to go train to be a Jedi, isn’t she? Aren’t they supposed to be skilled at sitting still and being quiet? She stills her body and her mind, taking in a deep breath, and stares straight at the wall. It takes about thirty seconds of this before Rey has to stand and pace, move the chair around, inspect the walls and floor. She’s about to ask one of the most powerful people in the galaxy about another of the most powerful people in the galaxy, she reminds herself. It’s natural to feel nervous, Jedi hopeful or not.

            And it’s not that she’s _afraid_ of Leia, by any means, but the woman has this _way_ of being so intimidating even when she doesn’t want to. The Force clings to her like a perfume, following her as she walks and filling every room, and now that Rey can sense these things it’s almost overwhelming. She’s noticed that when she’s near Leia it seems to get smaller, less obvious, and she’s absolutely certain that means she’s aware of it. She must use it when she makes speeches or something. Maybe she just comes naturally with that much power.

            Rey honestly wouldn’t be surprised. The Skywalkers are legendary, after all.

            Finally, finally! the door opens, and Rey, who had finally perched on the edge of the chair, shoots up onto her feet, leaning to look through the doorway slightly. Leia’s saying something about “I’ll send you the information as soon as I’m able,” to some man Rey doesn’t recognize but is clearly important. She stands at a nervous stick-straight parade rest in front of them, watching them with wide eyes.

            The man thanks her and says his goodbye, striding down the hall. Rey spares him all of one quick glance.

            Leia walks forward, smiling knowingly up into Rey’s bright face. “Don’t be nervous,” she says reassuringly, “I won’t bite. Not unless you ask me to.” She jerks her head towards the door and turns to walk in. “C’mon in.”

            Leia’s office isn’t something new to Rey; she glances around the tasteful but sparse space quickly, affirming nothing huge has changed, before following Leia to her desk. She’s offered a chair, which she barely perches on the edge of, just to be polite. Leia takes her own seat and smiles at Rey, amused.

            “I didn’t keep you waiting long, I hope,” she says, even though they both know how long Rey had been sitting there.

            “No,” Rey replies hurriedly, lapsing into an awkward silence.

            Leia watches her for a long moment, patiently waiting for Rey to come to it herself. Rey licks her lips, fidgets slightly, tries to think of a way to say it. Finally, she can’t hold it back any longer, and the dam just sort’ve bursts.

            “I was just wondering,” she starts, accidentally louder than she means to be and lurching forward at the same moment. She leans against the desk slightly, swallowing and grimacing, embarrassed. “Um. About Luke Skywalker,” and she taps her fingers against the desk, suddenly losing her energy.

            Leia waits patiently for a moment before prompting, “..yes?”

            Rey swallows. “Uh. If, just if you’d, mm.” She begins to regret this decision. “Had any… advice, on how to, uhmm..” _How to act around the most influential Jedi in the galaxy, almost of all time,_ her mind supplies helpfully, and she chokes on the words, coughing slightly.

            Leia nods. “You’re nervous about meeting him?”

            “Yes,” Rey breathes, grateful she’s being thrown a rope. “Yes, and I thought you might have some advice-“

            “Relax, Rey. I understand. You’ve read and heard and dreamed about the Jedi for a long time. It’s natural you’re going to be a little worried about actually meeting one, let alone-“

            “Luke Skywalker,” she finishes quietly, and Leia gives the quietest little giggle. “What is he even like?”

            Leia thinks on this for a moment. “He’s… exactly the way you’d expect. He _knows_ things, things you’d think it shouldn’t be possible to know. Sometimes he looks further away than any one person should, and you’re not sure if you should drag him back or let him be.”

            Rey’s in awe, realizing after a few seconds that she’s holding her breath. Leia’s tone is familiar and yet hushed, as if she herself is in awe over the mere memory of her brother. Rey leans closer and closer with each second, hands pressed against the desk.

            “He’s powerful. You can feel it off of him; he has a power he fully understands, and yet I’m not sure I’ve ever see him use the whole of it. And he farts in his sleep.” Rey blinks, once, twice, and Leia laughs. “Rey- he’s just a man. A Jedi, yes, but a man.”

            “What?” Rey asks, still shell-shocked. It dawns on her suddenly Leia’s been stringing her along and she blushes just the barest amount, leaning back. She feels ridiculous, but Leia’s wide smile makes her smile too.

            “You need to stop thinking he’s some unattainable being far above us mere mortals,” Leia explained, tone gentle. “He’s a powerful Jedi, but he’s still a person. There is a man under all those myths. He’s gentle, and sweet, and thoughtful. He’s mischievous, he’s been known to be dramatic, he’s manipulative at times. He doesn’t eat meat, he likes sweets and he farts in his sleep.”

            Rey smiles genuinely at Leia. Some of the nervousness begins to ease off and she laughs. “Oh,” she sighs. “I get it, I think.”

            “Don’t be so nervous. He’ll love you, I’m sure of it,” Leia replies, smiling, “just as I do.”

            Rey beams at Leia, nodding. “Thank you, General.”

            “You’re welcome. You should go, run and get ready.” She stands and places a hand on Rey’s. “You’re going to do just fine.”


End file.
